In The Pants Of The Marauders
by SiriusSnogger
Summary: Everyone knows that James loves Lily, but who does she want? Sirius, James, Remus, some randome Ravenclaw guy.


**A/N: Hey guys sooooooo this is where I am supposed to say something witty, funny or interesting. I can't think of anything to say, so I will try and think of something interesting to say for next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Harry Potter like. If I did, you would know, because Sirius would be alive. If I wrote Harry Potter, it would not be called Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, it would be called Sirius Black and the tales of a sex god.

Chapter 1

**Lily POV**

"Oh, Melissa why did you leave? I miss you so much." Lilly said in almost a whisper as she sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Now, I know what you thinking, but no, Lily is not a lesbian. Her best friend Melissa had moved away to Egypt over the summer and now she was left alone, and friendless ( A/N: Awwwwwwww tear)

I can't cry, not now, Lily thought to herself. Not on the first day of school. Lily pulled her arm across her face and dried it. She slowly walked towards the door of her compartment and slid it open. Lily watched her feet as she walked toward the bathroom, until she ran into something very solid and as she came to find out very good looking.

"What's wrong Evans?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Why do you care Black?" Lily said, but not with as much hatred as she usually did. Black had well, simply put he had gotten hot over the summer. Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he looked her up and down, his eyes stopping somewhere about a foot below her face.

Sirius POV

"Wow Evans you look different," is what he said, what he was really thinking was something along the lines of, 'wow Evans, nice job growing a rack and tightening that arse'

"Yeah."

"So where is your sidekick?" (Still talking to her chest) He usually never saw them apart, though he was eternally grateful to whatever or whoever managed to get him alone with this nice piece of ass.

"She moved away, to Egypt." He saw the sadness in her eyes grow as she spoke of her friend that had left. Now, Sirius new just what to do with hot girls that have weak spots. But, taking advantage of her like this? Even he wasn't that low. Or was he?

"Wow that must be really hard for you." Sirius said slowly moving his hand up and down her arm. "With your best friend moving away and all. You must feel really lonely." He then stopped moving his hand and pondered what he could do.

He knew he shouldn't do it, it would be so wrong, he just wanted her because of what she looked like, but she was just so vulnerable, it would be so easy. She looked at him with her bright green eyes and slowly started to lean in. He started to lean in too, suddenly she stopped, they were centimeters from each other.

"How dare you try to kiss me when I'm sad and vulnerable like this you little perv (it was like she could read minds) oh yeah and if you ever plan on talking to a girl again, then here is a piece of advice. They like it when you look at your face." Lily made to make a dramatic exit when Sirius caught her before he could leave.

'Okay Sirius time for some fast thinking', he thought to himself, 'say something that she can't refuse.'

"Lily wait, I couldn't help myself you're just so beautiful."

Okay not my best work, but fast thinking was not exactly my strong point. I was about to pat myself on the back when Lily gave me this look that said 'is that the best you could come up with?' and she made to leave again.

'Quick Sirius need more fast thinking,' he thought to himself again, 'and not that crap like last time, need something that will really convince her.'

"Lily I'm sorry don't go I… I…"

"Yes?" She looked at Sirius with a hint of interest in her eyes.

"I love you." He could have stopped right there, but oh no he didn't, "I have loved you ever since our first year here." He knew he didn't mean it. A more accurate description of his feeling would have been 'Lily, smashing job growing up, now, can I get into your pants?'

There was only one person who really loved Lily was James. James, his best friend. Shit. James would kill him, if he ever found out. But just at that moment Lily caused all thoughts of James to be wiped from Sirius' mind as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom where they could be alone.

**James POV**

James and the Marauders, minus one mysteriously missing Sirius were sitting in a compartment together on their way to Hogwarts of their sixth year.

"Wow, Padfoot has been in the bathroom for a really long time" said James.

"Yeah," said Remus not sounding very worried, or interested for that matter.

'I'm gonna go check on him, ya know just to make sure he hasn't fallen in or anything." James got up and walked out of his compartment and over to where the bathroom was. He heard Sirius say something and then he heard nothing.

"Padfoot you all right in there?"

No answer.

James began to grow worried that Sirius had passed out from a bad case of constipation. "Okay mate, I'm coming in. if you can hear me, cover up any thing that you would rather me not see." James burst open the door.

James was in a state of shock. He saw the worst sight that he had ever seen. Lily on top of Sirius, his best mate, Lily was topless (Lily hadn't changed out of her muggle clothes yet, or I would have said robe less, or something else of that manner)

At the sight of James she jumped off Sirius, put her shirt on and ran back to her compartment. James just couldn't believe it. He had told Sirius, many times in fact of his love for Lily and yet.

"What the hell was that all about?" James screamed at Sirius.

"She came on to me."

"Bull shit, I am through, we are not friends anymore." James slammed the door and stomped off towards his compartment.

**A/N: So what do you think? Now I know what you're thinking, I thought this was a Lily and James fic. But it will go that way. Just keep reading. Please review.**


End file.
